Pardonne moi
by Sigrid72
Summary: Hermione n'a pas pardonner à Drago qu'il l'ai -apparemment- trompé avec Pansy. Refaisant sa vie avec Ron, elle ne souhaitait pas entendre ses justifications. Drago lui n'a pas survécu à son indifférence. Songfic de Kyo "Je saigne encore"/ HG/DM ou HG/RW ?


_Disclaimer :_ _Bien entendu tout appartient à notre J.-K. Rowling adorée ;) !_

_Songfic, les paroles ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je remercie Kyo pour sa chanson "Je saigne encore"._

_NdA :_ _Voilà, c'est le premier OS que j'écrit, j'aimerai avoir vos impressions ! Reviews please =D_

_Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de visionner cette vidéo qui, je trouve, correspond totalement à l'état d'esprit de Drago dans cette fic, à savoir, comme l'a dit Calypso41 (que je me permet de citer) « pas si méchant au fond et surtout influencé par son père. Mais, contrairement à ce dernier, qui n'a plus une once d'humanité en lui, Drago ressent des sentiments. »_

_Donc je remercie chaleureusement Calypso41 pour m'avoir permis de mettre un lien ici pour sa vidéo : www . y o u t u b e . com/watch?v=0cAzGl5kewY (enlever les espaces)_

_Venez la voir, vous ne serez pas déçu (et en plus la musique de fond est super !)._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :_

~.o.0 * 0.o.~

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

Quand je le vois te prendre par les hanches dans les couloirs du château, ou encore t'embrasser à pleine bouche dans la grande salle, et quand tu rigoles de ses blagues débiles, j'ai envie de me retirer dans la tour d'astronomie.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça !

Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me tuer à petit feu !

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

Et quand il enfoui son visage dans ton cou ! En public en plus !

Je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès de m'enrager.

Je suis sûr que toi aussi, lorsque tu lui souris quand il le fait.

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

Je n'oublierai jamais comment tu le regardes lorsqu'il viens de t'embrasser.

Heureusement qu'il n'a pas le droit de rentrer dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef, sinon je le tuerai sur place !

Depuis que tu m'as vue embrasser Pansy, j'ai su que je t'avais perdu.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai accepté la demande de mon père. Pour le bien du mal.

Parce que à ce moment là, je savais dors et déjà que tu étais l'amour de ma vie. L'unique. Et que je t'aurai perdu à jamais si je ne l'avait pas accepté.

J'aurai perdu ma raison de vivre si je ne l'avais pas embrassé. Je t'aurais perdu, Toi.

C'est pourquoi j'avais accepté de signer mon arrêt de mort. La marque des ténèbres.

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur_

Je t'en prie, parle moi ! Pardonne moi ! Je sais que je n'aurai jamais du, mais je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour te garder en vie.

Il voulait te tuer ! Il voulait que je tue une personne chère à mes yeux !

Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai du endurer pour te garder en vie.

Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

J'y suis parvenu, à la tour d'astronomie. Je me penche pour regarder le vide. Le vent frais me fait l'effet d'une lame traversant mon corps lorsque je repense à lui.

Tu me disais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'il n'étais qu'un ami pour toi. Et je t'avais cru. Naïvement, j'ai cru que Ron n'était que ça. Un ami.

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Tu ne m'adresse même plus un regard. Tu passes ton chemin lorsque je te croise. Et quand j'essaye de te parler tu cours le rejoindre !

Tu t'arranges pour que je me trouve toujours à proximité lorsque tu as un fou rire à cause d'une de ses blagues.

Pour me tuer à petit feu.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

Je m'aperçoit que je suis en train de martyrisé le mur de la tour. Je suis tellement furax que je ne peut plus me contenir.

Du sang coule le long des pierres et de mon avant bras. Je l'ignore, inconscient de cette souffrance invisible pour moi, et continu de frapper.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Soudain je m'arrête et me retourne pour le laisser glisser le long du mur. Je me cache le visage dans mes mains et me barbouille de sang. Je m'en contrefiche.

Je t'ai perdu. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Le fait que tu sois avec Weasmoche, mais toujours en vie, ou que tu sois morte. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je deviens fou.

Bien sûr que je préfère que tu sois avec lui plutôt que dans un cercueil.

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Et voilà. Je t'ai croisé dans un couloir. J'étais avec ma bande de Serpentard. J'ai murmuré à l'oreille de Blaise tout bas mais assez fort qu'elle puisse entendre "Regarde la sang-de-bourbe, il parait qu'elle sort avec l'autre Weasmoche ! Remarque, ça sonne bien Mme Hermione Traitre à son sang !"

Tu ne sais pas combien ça m'a couté de le sortir, comme ça d'un ton trainant et désinvolte. Insupportable.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_

Je t'ai aperçut à la grande salle. Tu étais allongé, la tête sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il te caressait le visage. Mais il s'est arrêté. Il a retiré sa main. Mais tu l'a supplié. Je t'entends encore prononcer ces mots : "Encore, Ron, s'il te plait ?" Et il n'a pas put résister à ton sourire. Ce sourire qui m'était habituellement adressé.

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

Dans mon coeur. Je ne vie plus. Je suis l'ombre de moi même depuis que je t'ai quitté.

Je sais que ça aurait du me faire ouvrir les yeux, de te voire avec un autre que moi, mais au contraire.

En fait je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je suis mort.

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Oui, à partir de ce moment là, et cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois. Deux mois de torture quotidienne. Le jour part toi, la nuit par mon père. Ne me demande ce qui est le plus douloureux, car je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu le sais...

_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

Encore une bourrasque de vent qui fait sécher mes larmes et le sang que j'ai un peu partout sur mon corps. Nous sommes la nuit et mon père est partit il y a de cela une heure à peine. Il m'a entaillé la hanche. J'aurais du l'éviter, mais je n'étais pas assez concentré.

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

J'en cauchemarde quand je te vois lui sourire. Je n'ai vu aucune trace de larme sur tes joues depuis que je t'ai quitté.

Au contraire, tu rigole à longueur de journée. En tout cas à chaque que je te vois au moins.

Je me relève et recommence à taper contre le mur. Ca me défoule.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

Je continu de saigner à la hanche et mon sourire que je te dédie à chaque fois que je te croise ne t'a pas fait ouvrir les yeux.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Je n'en peut plus. Je veux mourir. Cela ne changera pas grand chose étant donné que je le suis déjà à l'intérieure de mon coeur. Souffrir juste de faire mourir corps, comme ça je serais à cent pour cent mort. Et plus à cinquante.

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Encore un "sang de bourbe". Je sais que tu détestes lorsque je t'appelle ainsi. Tu me l'avais dit une fois alors que nous revenions de septième ciel.

Je n'y suis plus jamais retourné depuis que tu es avec lui.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

Je me penche sur la balustrade de la tour et regarde une dernière fois autour de moi avant de me mettre debout dessus et de sauter.

Je ne me rappel même pas avoir touché le sol. Non je crois que je suis mort avant.

Je n'ai pas put apercevoir la flaque qui se déverse autour de mon corps au pied de la tour.

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Sur mon corps sans vie. Et dans ma poche un morceau de parchemin.

"Pardonne-moi"

~.o.0 * 0.o.~

Verdict ?


End file.
